


Starlight Tears

by RollerJason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, ClingyInnit, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, don't ship minors, set in a universe where the boys live together, there are not enough Tubbo-angst fics on here and I made it my job to add some, they are best friends your honor, this isn't shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason
Summary: "'Alright, chat! That is going to be it for today. I’ve got dinner to make with Tubbo,' Tommy interrupted himself with his signature, wheezy laugh. 'Anyway, chat, anyway! I will see you boys later!'He waved a salute, fake stoney look furrowing his brows, before laughing once more and ending his stream. Sighing and relaxing back into his chair, he moved his mouse, closing his tabs and turning off his PC."Or:After Tommy ends his stream and goes to find Tubbo to figure out dinner, he can't seem to find him. When he hears crying, Tommy's best friend instincts kick in and he goes to comfort Tubbo. Hugs, sandwiches, and favorite shows are great pain relievers.(READ NOTES!!! They are very important.)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Starlight Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there people! *waves aggressively*
> 
> Disclaimer, This isn't shipping. Shipping minors isn't okay. This is based on my friendship with my friends and things we have done. (I've done this with my best friend and I'm a minor myself.) If Tommy or Tubbo express they are uncomfortable with these kinds of things or fics in general, I will take this down immediately. I never want to hurt their friendship or them as individuals.
> 
> That being said,  
> Please enjoy!!!
> 
> ~RollerJason <3

“Alright, chat! That is going to be it for today. I’ve got dinner to make with Tubbo,” Tommy interrupted himself with his signature, wheezy laugh. “Anyway, chat, anyway! I will see you boys later!”

He waved a salute, fake stoney look furrowing his brows, before laughing once more and ending his stream. Sighing and relaxing back into his chair, he moved his mouse, closing his tabs and turning off his PC.

Tommy tore his eyes away from his blacked out monitor screen and used his hands to spin himself around. Facing his door, he huffed as he got up and went to his dresser. He pulled out soft blue sweatpants and a matching hoodie. After pulling them on he walked down stairs, into their kitchen.

“Tubbo?” He called out, echoes ringing off the walls, “Hey, man, what are you thinking for din…” His question fell off his tongue as he stared into the empty downstairs rooms.

“Toby?”

He wondered around, looking behind the kitchen counter and peaking in the bathroom, all the while listening for anything other than the annoyingly mellow murmur of the heater.

“Tubbo, man, where are-” He cut himself off when he heard a sniffle. Whipping his head around to the back door, he noticed it was cracked open and he cursed himself under his breath for not noticing the body huddled in a blanket sitting on the backyard steps. Brown hair looking black with highlights of pale gold from the moonlight was shaking slightly from what Tommy assumed to be crying, judging from the quiet sobs he heard when he opened the door.

Clearing his throat, he spoke up, “Hey, Toby?”

Tubbo’s shaking calmed a bit when he heard Tommy’s voice being laced with concern. He turned towards the blond and Tommy’s mildly panicked eyes squinted with empathy. 

Tommy sat down next to him, pulling at the blanket which Tubbo let him wrap around them both. The brunette let Tommy cup his cheek with his hand and wipe away tears that shimmered white, reflecting the few stars in the black sky.

“Hey, Big T. What’s going on?” Tommy said, retracting his hand to rest on the knee Tubbo had pulled to his chest.

Rubbing his eyes and releasing a sad chuckle, something Tommy hated to hear, Tubbo responded quietly, “Jus- just the internet, ya’ know, g- getting to me a bit.” A hic-up escaped his mouth and he touched his forehead to his knees, leaning into Tommy’s side when he tugged lightly on his shoulder to invite him into a hug.

The winter breeze ran it’s fingers through their hair affectionately, the smell of smoke, cold and flora filling their senses. Tommy rubbed small circles into Tubbo’s back, soothing the shaking sobs that fell out of him. He hoped the wind carried the quiet reasurences he gave to his friend.

Tubbo’s crying subsided after a moment and he sat up straight and tilted his head back, blinking back tears at the moon and stars. He sighed exasperatedly, “Thanks, Tommy.”

Tubbo turned his head towards him and Tommy gave him a toothy smile. “Of course, Toby,” He said, pausing to pull him into a hug again, leaning his head on Tubbo’s shoulder, “What do you want for dinner? Pretty sure we still have some bread for toasties.”

He pulled back to grin at Tubbo some more, eliciting a giggle from him along with a small ‘sounds good’.

With that, Tommy stood up, grabbing hold of the brunette’s hands and pulling him up with him to lead them back into the heated living room. Tubbo laughed at his cheerfulness and let go of one of Tommy’s hands to tug at the thick blanket shrugged around his shoulders.

__________

  
  


“Do you want to put a show on?”   
  


Tubbo nodded to Tommy, walking to the living room from finishing his toasted sandwich to sit on the big bean bag they had elected to be their couch. “Yeah. Maybe South Park? If you want.”

Tommy grabbed the remote from a nearby table and plopped down next to him. He cuddled into Tubbo’s side and let him sling an arm around his middle. 

“Sounds great, Big T!” Tommy flipped to HBO and scrolled to Tubbo’s favorite episode. He set the remote down on the carpeted floors next to them before using his hand to card his fingers through the soft brown locks of his friend’s head which laid on his shoulder.

The theme song played and Tubbo spoke up, “Thank you again, Big T.”

Tommy’s face was illuminated by the colorful screen as he tilted his head to lean on Tubbo’s, “You are the biggest and bestest man ever, Tubbo.”

His fingers curled around Tommy’s blue hoodie. “The biggest!” Tubbo giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Being teens with so many people watching their every move must be super pressuring at times and I hope they don't get as affected by it as I know I would.
> 
> Anyway, comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)
> 
> My socials:  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/  
> Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1
> 
> ~RollerJason <3


End file.
